Fiona Watt
Fiona Watt(Portrayed by Melanie Leishman), was Erica and Jenny's classmate during there high school years.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 6 Personality Though Fiona is seen to have a very shy and introvert personality, Jenny refers to her as a stuck up, prissy little bitch who thinks she's the smartest thing in the world. Erica refers to her as socially awkward and weird. Fiona also is a big fan of Fantasy books such as The Lord of the Rings.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 6 Synopsis Season 2 Fiona appears in one of Erica's session's, in which she goes back to stop Jenny from ruining her life during there high school years. She makes her first appearance in there high school's hallway, where Erica, Jenny and Judith walk through. Fiona passes by and Erica calls her and asks her if she's ready for tonight's Fashion show. She replies by saying sure in a very uninterested tone. Jenny then says that Fiona looks like Linda Evangelista, if Linda looked like Carrot top and was fat, Erica becomes a little angry at Jenny. After that the bell rings and Fiona goes to class. During chemistry class, Mr. Callaghan gives a pop quiz, he starts of with a question for Erica, which she couldn't answer, so Fiona took her shot instead and answered correctly. After that it was Jenny's turn to answer a question, she almost gets it right, Fiona then explains that Jenny's answer wasn't wrong but inefficient, and answers the question in a proper way. Jenny then gives her a angry look. After class, Jenny, Erica and Judith walk through the hallway, when Zach jumps in and gives Jenny hair removal spray, Erica takes it from her and throws it in the trashcan, telling Jenny that she's crossing the line. Erica figures that she has to talk to her, and walks over to her, where Fiona is sitting on the ground reading The Lord of the Rings. Erica, says hello and tells her that she is reading a great book. Fiona asks her if she's read them, Erica says she's read all three and seen the movies too, Erica then realizes that the movies didn't came out back then, but Fiona thinks she has seen the animated film of The Lord of the Rings. She then asks her if she could back off Jenny for awhile, Fiona replies back by saying if Jenny could back off her instead. Erica says that she could, but if Fiona could just lay off of Jenny and stop making her look stupid, Fiona says that she just is stupid, Erica gets angry and says that she isn't. After this Jenny and Judith join the group and Jenny apologizes for her behavior and calls it truse and shares a chocolate with her. After that the four girls have gym class together, where they have soccer practice. During gym Fiona gets this strange feeling in her stomach, and after some time she poops her pants, with everyone laughing(apparently the chocolates contained laxative). After that Fiona went to call her parents and got picked up, which makes Erica really angry at Jenny. The next day, the girls again have chemistry class together, where they have to do an assignment with acid. Jenny enters the classroom a little later, because of her problem with her boyfriend. Mr. Callaghan continues his explanation, Jenny then starts off with the assignment before Mr. Callaghan finishes, Fiona warns her about using gloves, but Jenny tells her to shut up. After that Jenny burns and cuts herself, Mr. Callaghan tries to help her but she leaves the classroom. Erica volunteers to go after her. When she caught up on Jenny, Erica tells her that she thinks theres something wrong with her and Mr. Callaghan, Jenny tells her he broke up with her. After that, Erica returns to the classroom, where she finds Fiona and Mr. Callaghan flirting a little. She interrupts them and tells them she came for her books. He then says that he should get something too eat. Fiona asks him if she still has too come after school to help him out with some stuff. He says that she doesn't have too and leaves. Erica then realizes what's going on. Erica wonders why Fiona would volunteer to help out. Fiona says she didn't volunteer, Mr. Callaghan asked her too, she thanks Erica for her help and leaves as well.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 6 References Navigation